<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meddling Friends by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149207">Meddling Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale'>CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friend Lily Evans, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Fluff, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Reader-Insert, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Swearing, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Marauders, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, romantic, werewolf reader, young remus, young sirius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past few months, Lily has been urging you to tell Remus about your…condition. But you were too scared, you didn’t want to lose him. What you don’t know is that Remus is in the same position as you. The other Marauders and Lily had been hounding him to tell you about his “furry little problem”. What happens when your friends have had enough and lock both of you in a room together until you reveal your secrets?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meddling Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“When are you gonna tell him?” Lily asks on the way to the Great Hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know ok? I would like to keep dating him for a while.” You mutter in response. Lily was your best friend and closest confidant. But right now you were annoyed with her. For the past couple of months, she had been badgering you to tell Remus Lupin, your wonderful boyfriend, that you were a werewolf. Ever since she started dating James she had gotten even more persistent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to break up with you.” She says looking over to you all signs of teasing gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lily he is literally perfect, he won’t want to date a freak. As soon as he knows he’ll run for the hills.” You reply quietly, as the two of you take a seat at the Gryffindor Table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who won’t what?” Sirius asks interrupting Lily, as he takes a seat across from the two of you. He is trailed of course by the other Marauders, James sitting down next to Lily, while Remus sat next to you and Peter sat by Sirius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was just telling Y/n Professor Slughorn wouldn’t get upset with her for asking him about the homework assignment.” Lily lied, a sly smile overtaking her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help you with it if you would like,” Remus offered kindly, as he gave your hand a small squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok, I should really head to class early if I’m going to ask him about it,” you answer, giving his hand a quick squeeze back before standing up and exiting the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————————————————————</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Remus’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James, drop it,” I growl, as the two of us along with Sirius and Peter walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lately, James had been trying to badger me into telling Y/n about my ‘furry little problem’. Sirius and Peter had also started urging me to come clean with her about my condition, even Lily had been hounding me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moony, you should tell her. Once you talk to her you’ll be more relaxed. It’s best to just rip off the band-aid quickly.” James urges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if I’m not all that eager to get dumped. I happen to really love Y/n and I would like to continue our relationship for as long as possible.” I hiss, James is about to reply but before he can we spot Y/n and Lily in the middle of what looks like a very tense conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t-” Lily starts but Sirius cuts her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who won’t what?” Sirius asked as he slid onto the bench across from the girls. James sits down beside Lily, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and I slide in next to Y/n.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was just telling Y/n Professor Slughorn wouldn’t get upset with her for asking him about the homework assignment,” Lily replied with a sly smirk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s lying. But why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help you with it if you would like,” I offered to Y/n hoping she would tell me what was actually going on. I took her hand in mine and gave it a slight squeeze which made her smile but I could tell it was forced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something was making her nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I conclude once she started biting her lip, her telltale sign of anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok, I should really head to class early if I’m going to ask him about it,” she replies before standing to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, spill it, Evans,” Sirius demands as soon as Y/n is out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spill what?” Lily tries to look innocent and clueless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with Y/n?” I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s just-” Lily paused trying to figure out how to best to answer. “She’s just feeling a little insecure right now,” Lily replies sharing a look with the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what do you lot know that I don’t?” I ask, unable to stop the annoyance from slipping into my voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s nothing…” Lily trails off looking away from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s obviously something-” I start and that’s when it hits me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She couldn’t know, could she? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told her? You bloody told her didn’t you?” I growl, feeling my hands curl into fists at my sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” They all shout at the same time. Most of the hall looked towards us in confusion but quickly turned away when they realized there wouldn’t be much more of a show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moony, we wouldn’t do that.” James croaked out, I look around at all of them and I see the hurt evident in their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just, I love her,” I whisper, avoiding looking at their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell her, you’ll feel better, I know you will,” Lily pleads, grabbing my hands in hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll hate me,” I murmur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she won’t,” James counters, he and Sirius being uncharacteristically quiet. I shake my head and abruptly stand, exiting the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>————————————————————————</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus had been quiet throughout the rest of the day and was stuck by your side, avoiding the other marauders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Remus and the other boys were practically inseparable. Hell, you and Lily practically had to kidnap James and Remus, respectively, to get any alone time with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” You asked him quietly at dinner. He nods and gives you a small, forced smile. You want to press further but decide against it when the others join the two of you at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Lily asked you to help her with a spell for charms and you happily agreed. While Lily was a master at potions, charms were your specialty. Lily led you to one of the abandon classrooms that the two of you frequently used for practicing spells. When the two of you arrived at the classroom you spotted the Marauders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was just us practicing?” You inquired turning to give Lily a confused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, none of us are practicing. We-” Lily said motioning to herself and the Marauders, minus Remus, “are sick of you two being stubborn. You both have a secret from each other and have been too scared to tell the other. So until you do you’re stuck here.” Lily says as she and the Marauders open the classroom door and exit the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’s going to keep us here?” You ask crossing the room. Lily just gives you a mischievous look, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s been hanging around James and Sirius too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You go to exit the classroom but are thrown backward and thankfully Remus managed to catch you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lock-in spell. I’d say I’m sorry but I’m not. Talk to each other,” Lily demands as she closes the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’s the plan?” You ask, biting your lip anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we gonna just do what they want and tell each other whatever it is we are hiding? Or are we going to try and outsmart Lily?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll never stop, so we might as well just do what they want.” Remus concedes, running his hands through his sandy brown hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You first?” You tease, with a small smirk, trying to lighten the mood, unsuccessfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just please don’t be afraid of me when I tell you,” he pleads, looking over to you, his eyes glossy. “I would never hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I won’t be afraid of you. You can tell me anything. Besides, it can’t be as bad as mine,” you assure him, he gives you a doubtful look and takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a werewolf,” Remus confessed, his voice so quiet you could hardly hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” You asked in disbelief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was a werewolf too? Sweet, kind, gentle Remus was a werewolf?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a werewolf. But I swear I won’t hurt you! Please don’t be afraid of me,” he begs, taking your hands in his and squeezing them tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a werewolf,” you repeat, letting it sink in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No wonder Lily wanted you to tell him, he was like you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t hate me,” he implored, his eyes filled with tears and his face had gone pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remus, I could never hate you. Besides, I-I’m a werewolf too,” you revealed making him freeze in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” He asked after several minutes of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m Y/n,” you tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, are you actually a werewolf?” He asks impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was born as one. My parents are both werewolves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Dumbledore know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he knows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you go for the full moons?” He asked, confusion evident on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just run around. My wolf isn’t dangerous, while I have to change on the full moon, I can also change whenever I want the rest of the month. Dumbledore has met her and knows all about my...condition. Being born a werewolf, my wolf was always a part of me. She has never been angry or scared because she wasn’t created out of an act of violence like most turned wolves are. Most created wolves struggle with accepting their wolves and usually never do. Wolves crave their humans’ acceptance and when they have to go without it it makes them violent and angry.” You explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wants my acceptance?” He asks in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs it. Do you even know his name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have names?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my wolf’s name is Storm. She’s one of my best friends.” You reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you-can you teach me? How to talk to him, I mean.” He inquired, shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” you respond. A huge grin overtakes his face and he pulls you into a tight hug. You wrap your arms around his neck tightly and just stand there, letting him hold you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done yet?! Can we come in?!” You hear Sirius shout from outside the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GO AWAY PADS!” Remus yells, shaking his head. You hear a huff and some muffled arguing before you hear their retreating footsteps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Remus confesses, cupping your face in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” you reply with a smile forming on your face. He leans down, catching your lips with his, in a sweet, gentle kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin, you were grateful you had such meddling friends.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this one! </p><p>For more fics, you can find me on Tumblr (@Cocos-CocoaPuffsAreNotForSale) and Wattpad (@CocosEpicTales)</p><p>Xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>